This invention relates generally to electrical test devices and, more particularly, to electrical test shunts in which it is desired that the shunt be removable. Removable test shunts generally require at least a pair of mating terminals. The resistance of the shunt mating terminals greatly affects the resistance of the shunt and the accuracy of the current measurement. The amount of resistance added to the circuit is typically more than is acceptable to provide accurate current measurements. Furthermore, it is difficult to compensate for this additional resistance.
The prior art has not addressed the issue of providing mating terminals between a shunt element and a load circuit that do not adversely affect the performance of the current being measured. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to virtually eliminate the affect of terminal resistance in the measurement of a load current, when using a test shunt, by providing an easily removable electrical test shunt having terminals designed to eliminate the affect of these terminal resistances.